Persona Makan Tuan
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Souji seta sedang melawan Izanami-no-Ikami dengan personanya yaitu Izanagi No-Okami dengan Jurus Myrad Truth .. apaaakaaahh berhasill? R&R XD


_Muahahahahahahaaha Magnum Classic is Back With another Crazy,Gaje,Nonsense,Abal-Abal,Garing,Boring,and Sontoloyo story !_  
_kali ini Saya Akan Menceritakan Tentang Persona 4 ketika Souji (lebih tepat Personanya..) yang akan mengeluarkan Jurus Myrad Truth (kalo ga salah) ! Muahahahaha XD_

_aku tau cerita aku yang sebelumnya yang "Petualangan Gaje" itu belum siap..tapi entah kenapa aku langsung dapet ide ini ketika melihat kakak saya lagi ngelawan Izanami-no-Ikami_

_Untuk apa aku melakukan Disclaimer,kalian sendiri kan tau kalau Persona 4 beserta karakternya plus Junes itu punya ATLUS .. t(T_Tt)_  
_kalau aku yang punya P4 pasti aku bikin Si Seta(n) udah mati ... (dikeroyok fans Seta sampai aku-tidak-merasakan-kakiku-tanganku-kepalaku dimana...)_

_Bayteway . . Read n Review plus **Don't Flame Flame** Okaii ;D  
_

**sekarang anggota IT menghadapi Izanami-no-Ikami di tempat apa-aku-lupa-namanya (author digampar readers)...**  
**to de point aja ya...**  
**mereka langsung ngelawan Izanami-no-Ikami tetapi anggota IT terkena Serangan yang ada banyak tangan dan menarik mereka kedalam tanah (eww) Termasuk Souji...**

_*di kabut*_  
Souji lagi berbaring **Gaje** ditengah kabut yang sangat **Gaje **... Souji mendengar suara social link yang sudah dia Maksimalkan..  
yaitu Hermit arcana..sekali lagi hanya **HERMIT ARCANA **!

Fox : "yip...yip...yip...yip...yip..."

**Kekuatan social link Memberikan kekuatan yang baru dan Izanagi berubah menjadi Izanagi-no-Okami !**

Souji : "phew ... untung gue maksimalkan slink ama fox . . selamat gue .."

**Souji bangkit dari keterpurukan dan Langsung Kembali untuk menghabisi Musuhnya...**

Izanami-no-Ikami : kenapa kamu bisa bebas dari jurus tangan mematikanku ?"  
Souji : "kasih tau gak ya ? muahahahahahahahaahahahah Hoek..."  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "napa lo ?"  
Souji : "lalat Ijo masuk hoeek chuiih.."  
Izanami-no-Ikami : " *sweatdrop* bersiaplah anak manusia ajal menantimu ! hahahahaa ..."

**Izanami-no-Ikami mengeluarkan jurus mematikannya ke Souji tapi meleset ...**

Souji : "tak kena tak kena week :P"  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "hah ...k-kenapa meleset !  
Souji : "aku tidak punya pilihan lain ..."

**Souji Melempar kacamata yang berwarna abu-abu itu dan ia mulai memanggil Izanagi-no-Okami dengan gaya slow mottionnya . . .**

Souji : Izanagi ! Myrad Truth !

**keluarlah Izanagi No-Okami dengan pakaian yang serba putiih ! PUTIH ! dan pedang yang sangaaaaaaat panjang..**  
**saya Ulangi Pedang yang SANGAT PANJANG ! (Souji : jangan Alay deh.. A : saya alay sejak lahir :D).**  
**Izanagi No-Ikami mulai mengeluarkan Jurus Myrad Truth.. tetapi ...**  
**tetapi ...**  
**te ... ta ... pi ...**

Kriiiiiiik Kriiiiiik ~Jangkrik muncul entah dari mana ...

**t ...**

**e ...**

**t ...**

**a ...**

**p ...**

**i ...**

Reader 1 : "woi Kelamaan !"  
Author : "eh .. iya maap hehe.. oke lanjut..."

**tiba-tiba saja Izanagi-no-Okami Menghentikan Serangannya ...**

Souji : "woi Izanagi-no-Okami ! serang creepy-Looking-woman ini !"

**Izanagi-no-Okami tidak mempedulikan si Seta ..**

Izanagi-no-Okami : "I-Izanami ...? apakah itu ka-kau ?"  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "*gasp dengan Alaynya* Izanagi !"

**Izanagi-no-Okami Langsung berlari ke Izanami-no-Ikami dan sebaliknya,Izanami-no-Ikami Berlari ke arah Izanagi-no-Okami ...**

Izanami : ""  
Izanami Berlari Ke Izanagi sambil Menangis sampai-sampai Ingusnya Meler ..  
_(sebaiknya Jangan Dibayangkan untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan Para Readers..Muahaha)_

Izanagi : "IZANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TERCIIINTAAAAAAAA..."

**Izanagi berlari dengan kecepatan 450 km/detik (wow)**

Izanami-no-Ikami : "*sob* "Izanagi-no-Okami My Darling Kamu kemana aja ! 3 kali puasa 3 kali Lebaran..abang tak pulang-pulang sepucuk surat tak datangg~~"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "maafkan aku my honey bunny sweety...tapi aku sekarang berjanji Bahwa Kemerdekaan itu ialah Hak Semua Bangsa,Dan Oleh Sejak itu mak-"  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "hei..kok jadi UUD 45 !" *mengeluarkan superduper deathglare yang nauzubillah ...*  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "o-oh maksudku aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi ..."

**Izanami-no-Ikami dan Izanagi-no-Okami langsung berpelukan kayak teletubies...Si Souji Melongo melihat kedua mahluk Gaje itu .. :O**

Souji : "What Teh Hell Izanagi-no-Okami ! Apa yang kau Pikirkan ! Dia itu 'JAHAAT' "  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "bising lu ... lu gak kasian apa ma Personamu yang udah beribu-ribu tahun gak ketemu ma istrinya.."  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "Izanagi-no-Okami ..." *muka Izanami-no-Ikami langsung merah kayak **Tomat** ! sekali lagi **TOMAT** !*  
_(sebaiknya jangan dibayangkan karena dapat merusak otak tengah anda)_

**Mendengar kata-kata Istri dari mulut Izanagi-no-Okami membuat Souji gemeteran kayak hape bergetar**

Souji : "a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aPAAAAA !..."  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "napa..tak senang ?"  
Souji : "Kenapa kamu nikah sama mahluk ini ! mendingan kamu nikah sama Suzuka Gongen _(persona Chie) _!  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "ah .. aku tak mau nikah sama maniak kung fu ...lagian nanti susano-o bunuh aku kalau aku nikah ma dia .."  
Souji : "hah?kok bisa"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "kalau aku nikah ma suzuka-chan,pasti susano-o akan benci denganku dan persahabatan kami akan Hancur! sekali lagi **Hancur** !"  
Souji : "BAGAIMANA dengan Persona Yukiko Ameterasu !"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "ah..aku lebih suka dia yang dulu.."  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "Izanagi-no-Okami...kau selingkuh dengan Konohana Sakuya !"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "oh tidak...wanita yang ada dihatiku cuma ada satu..yaitu Izanami-no-Ikami.."

**Mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Izanagi-no-Okami,Izanami langsung cekikikan gaje...**

Souji : "hey Izanagi-no-Okami bagaimana dengan Yamato-Takeru (personanya Naoto) ?"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "buset deh ngapain aku nikah ma kupu-kupu ato kunang-kunang LOL !"  
Souji : "Ugh..K-Kanzeon ya Kanzeon **(persona Rise)..**bagaimana dengan Kanzeon ! dia lebih cantik dari pada Izanami !"*teriak Souji pake toa Masjid*  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "nikah ma antena tipi ?apa kata dunia ?"

**mendengar kata-kata dari Izanagi-no-Okami,kemarahan Souji sudah tidak terbendung lagi...**

Souji : "Izanagi-no-Okami ! kau penghianat ! kau bukan Personaku lagi !"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "bodo amat lah..."  
Souji : "AKU GAK MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN WALAUPUN SAMPAI AKU **MATI **! SEKALI LAGI **MATI** !"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : "oh tidak bisa hahahaha ..."  
Izanami-no-Ikami : "Bising amat sih ni anak..ayo darling kita habisin aja dia !"  
Izanagi-no-Okami : *angguk-angguk gaje*

TREEEK ...  
KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK BLUM BLAM DUK DUM BUM KRAAAAAKK BOM POW KETOPRAK PRANG PRAK TOK BOOOM BOOOM POW CAREEEGETGTE PLAT PELETAK TIK TOK PRIKITIEW BAH GLUDUK GUDRAAK BLARRR !

Izanagi-no-Okami dan Izanami-no-Ikami mengahajar Souji !  
sampai **MATI** ! **SEKALI LAGI MATI **!

Akhirnya Izanagi-no-Okami bertemu dengan Istrinya yaitu Izanami-no-Ikami yang telah lama berpisah dan mereka bersama kembali dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya ...

**THE END ?**

Habis membuat cerita ini,Author Masuk Rumah sakit karena babak belur dihajar ATLUS dan Fans Persona 4 !

Terutama Fans Souji seta ...


End file.
